User talk:Balagog gro-Nolob
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon's Dogma Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Encampment page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObsidianDraconis (Talk) 08:43, September 4, 2012 Fixed the locations. If you come across pages you are catting like Bandit's Den, they also need infoboxes. Adding these will be helpful. Also any cleaning up they need. I'm on chat now also. Been staying fairly busy. The level of protection for Trading and Gifting has been reduced. Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:51, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Starting to agree with your input on the "usable by" box. I initially deleted the message no longer needing your input. But believe I will eliminate the glow on as it makes the box look a tad bulky. Also... on the Dark Souls main page.... if you are interested I can create some custom fonts to spruce up your headers a little bit. Perhaps you can give me an idea what you are shooting for. Consider it a favor for helping out on this wikia. Up to you. Dragon's Dogma Admin 02:02, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't look like I will be able to chat with you at work. Seems to filter it out and leaves a blank chat screen. Looks like we will have to communicate via talk page. Dragon's Dogma Admin 07:21, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Getting any chat messages? Just getting a blank chat room. No one is there. It shows that you are on chat in the wikia though. I can type but I don't think it goes through. Being acting that way last few days for me. Might have a fix but take a couple days. Your welcome to use the Template idea all you want, you pitched in some on it anyhow. See if I can't storm up some ideas for fonts for you also. Hey sorry for bugging you, but how does one do a Soft Redirect on this wiki. I wanted the Holy and other elemental pages to be soft redirects rather then hard, this is why I changed the pages from a hard redirect. Let me know, thanks?Thousand Troops (talk) 20:43, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- I wanted soft redirect in case anyone wanted to actually add info to the pages. Though truth be told, they can always get back to the page if they want to. NVM I will change them to hard. ThanksThousand Troops (talk) 23:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Header Fonts for Dark Souls Here are the fonts I threw together for you. I can also upload them as a transparent font if need be and/or upload them to the photos section in Dark Souls. Dragon's Dogma Admin 03:00, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Uploaded them to your Wikia over there. Made them transparent for you in case you have to adjust them. Yeah, unfortunately work filters the chat box and don't believe I will be able to get around that. Hey there Balag. I was actually contemplating changing the red also, it was having the same effect on me as well. Went ahead and updated. Hows the fonts working out for you on Dark Souls? Need anymore graphic work projects for DS let me know. Dragon's Dogma Admin 04:10, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thanks man. Been meaning to throw a few more screenshots on to the article. Haven't seen you around much lately. Must be keeping you busy next door on Dark Souls :-). TTYL. Dragon's Dogma Admin 09:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi Seems Obsidian is gone for a bit. I was speaking with Simmons477 the other day and he offered to make me admin so I could help out, but he was going to discuss this with NDenizen. Absidian didn't leave a notice on his page, but you were made admin now, so I assume you're going to take over for a bit? As I am active daily I can help out with site maintenance as well. Let me know if you need any help. I haven't spoken with Obsidian on this as he was gone before I could. AeonsLegend (talk) 12:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Troll Hi, here's a troll: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/208.54.40.204 AeonsLegend (talk) 08:23, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Prices hello. ive recently been adding prices in and collecting price info in-game to help out with the wiki process, as well as fixing any typos or misinfo i happen to find. i mentioned to Obsidian that i also just recently figured out some of the equations that the creators used from price differentiations from level to level and buy to sell respectively. i already posted the buy/sell ratios for jewelry on his page but havent recieved an answer. before i figure out the rest of the equations or waste admin time. i would like to know what you or you guys think, whichever applies. would u prefer actual ownership of each piece of equipment and enhanced to every level, or after proof that the equations and ratios work, may i have permission to start plugging in prices of items i dont own in-game? all other equipment that i have prices for, i will start entering tomorrow. thanks for your time. :: _|- Shopkeep Cid -|_ 04:39, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Jewelry Equation i massivley collected the different rings and earrings for the first part of testing as they had no level equations, only buy/sell equations. for the jewelry, if buy = B and sell = S, then B\S = 2.5 and S\B = 0.4, therefore 2.5S = B and 0.4B = S. based off of this i started messing with the equipment to see if it would work since the ancient cape and nebula cape have the exact same prices for all 5 levels of enhancement. this provides constants to test against and now i'm in the midst of testing other equipment against these two and other equipment from different body categories to see if the percentages remain constant or if their are a different set of percentages per body armor type category. i also started figuring out the equations to jump levels, i.e. enhancement level 0 to level 3. that way even if only one price is discovered per item the other four can be formulated. _|- Shopkeep Cid -|_ 08:24, January 22, 2013 (UTC) more troll http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/134.124.92.202 http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/114.198.9.62 AeonsLegend (talk) 17:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) NPC update FYI. Finished all the ones including Sentena. So now it's all the "Ser" ones coming up. :) I got the description to work on my old phone. AeonsLegend (talk) 22:30, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Still here Like I said. The troll is still here using random IPs from the same range: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/134.124.92.202 http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/134.124.93.62 I fixed the damage done to the pages, but there might be more. Perhaps looking for all edits from range 134.124.xxx.xxx if that is possible... Seems to be coming from the University of Missouri-St. Louis http://whois.net/ip-address-lookup/134.124.93.62 AeonsLegend (talk) 15:06, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Added Prices hello, all the prices i recently added in are all the equipment items i currently own and have verified the prices several times. during the most recent confirmation i unequipped everything from my arisen and pawn and dishired the two other pawns, i also emptied my entire inventory so there were no price alterations through items. as far as i know shopkeeper affinity does not affect prices, only current stock. im finishing up on those equations should be done in a day or two. if u notice that the ancient cape, dragon knight's cloak, nebula cape, and the lordly cloak all have the same prices at all levels. this plus other items displaying the same tendencies when they have at least one known identical price, furthers my theory that the equations and prices are set at fixed percentages. i also wanted to know if there is a second level wiki badge for hopped up on hairspud like 250 edits in a day? and could you possibly explain to me what it means to add an article to a category. i asked around but the answers i received were confusing, perhaps an admin can explain it better. regardless of if u answer the part about the the articles, thanks for your time _|- Shopkeep Cid -|_ 12:22, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Trolling continues http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/134.124.92.209 AeonsLegend (talk) 19:53, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Percentages i've been testing numbers for a couple hours now and have found the constants. i started with the 5 individual levels; 0,1,2,3,and DF. and did the following: 0/1, 1/0, 0/2, 2/0, 0/3, 3/0, 0/DF, DF/0. then for further confrimation i did:1/2, 2/1, 1/3, 3/1, 1/DF, DF/1, 2/3, 3/2, 2/DF, DF/2, 3/DF, and DF/3. the easiest to use is the equations for level 0 equipment: 1/0, 2/0, 3/0, and DF/0 through testing several equipment pieces i found the following price increases from level 0 to each level respectively: 1.1, 1.2, 1.45, and 2.7 by multiplying the price of the level 0 equipment by these numbers you will get the price of each level. some numbers will have a remainder,i.e. 560.4, but the game does not tally remainders or round up so even if there is a remainder it can be ignored. the actual numbers stay in the ranges of 1.0-1.1, 1.1-1.2, 1.4-1.5,2.6-2.7, if you decide to attempt to factor out the remainder from the equation. i can start plugging in all level prices for all my current level 0 equipment if thats alright. i'll wait for a reply for a few days before adding anything. the additions i did recently were all equipment i currently own with no guessing or equations. im not really looking for an admin spot i just felt like contributing back because i used the wiki alot while playing through the game. occasionally i would notice a mistake on a page or i would see a page missing info and i just so happened to know it but didnt add anything. after doing that to so many games and this game being so wiki-friendly i figured why not? _|- Shopkeep Cid -|_ 06:40, January 25, 2013 (UTC) New template Hi, I created a new infobox template for tophies and achievements. The pages looked kind of chaotic without them. See the page below. http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DDTrophies I also edited The Hero as an example with the new infobox. It automatically adds the page to the Category:Achievements and Category:Trophies categories. AeonsLegend (talk) 18:04, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Why do it Dude what the hell my post was up for a few hours if that and you say "thats what blogs are for", i'm sorry but it is my first "blog" ever, why did you delete my post straight up like that, you could have atleast been decent and given me warning to move it so i don't have to write it all again, took me ages . . . If you can somehow retrieve it i will be happy and thankful, but if not you have just made me, a first time blogger, think twice about taking the time out of my day to help others with ideas to use for certain things in this game. DRIADOS_NinjaPenguin " I'm the most dangerous animal " 10:03, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Update to one of the templates Hi, I want to add the following to the template Template:CreatePage/DDItems in the section " Combining " Can you do this? AeonsLegend (contact me) 23:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much :) ThanksBalagog gro-Nolob so much, i made a blog page and transfered the info to it, so you can now delete my page that you salvaged for me. For doing what you just did, you just saved me literally a couple of hours of thought, careful wording, spell checking etc . . . Now i just need to tidy the blog up a bit ^^ looks a little like a train smash at the moment i think. Thanks again DRIADOS_NinjaPenguin " I'm the most dangerous animal " 00:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) added pages i accidentally added a trophy page and into dripstone cave page i marked them for deletion already. ill try to type slower -------- i added ice to the category of wyvern by mistake thinking it was the wyrm, i havent figured out how to delete from the category list at the bottom of pages yet. sry for the inconvenience _|- Shopkeep Cid -|_ user:bboyCID 07:10, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Category edits Hi, I sent a message to BBoyCID on the categories he's been adding to pages. He added trophies to quests and locations and vice versa. Imo this is wrong. I think it's best if you also let him know, unless you disagree with me. Right now those categories contain more than the category intends to showcase. It's getting a bit chaotic with some of the edits of late. AeonsLegend (contact me) 14:28, January 28, 2013 (UTC) response if you had read my response to aeons instead of just his message to you, you would've seen that i clearly stated i was done making edits to categories, i even admitted to u the mistakes i felt i made.. and unless the do's and don'ts of editing are clearly posted, i did no wrong. as i told him even if i did get a little out of hand, i only added categories to pages that i truly thought were related. i didnt add every possible category to every page, some pages i visited received a ridiculous amount of edits while others i didnt even touch. i also mentioned that there should not be a wiki badge for adding categories if there are strict unknown rules for adding categories and keeping a neat page.. thats just self-contradiction. finally, friendly advice is one thing but two warnings? im not a child and i did not break a law... if you guys are gonna claim offices of "power" u should explain the rules or dont make it a public edited site. the fact that he told me to stop, then i agreed, then he told u to reinforce what i already agreed to, is pathetic. i put in time to collect price info, regardless of if someone else can do it better or faster, i took a job upon myself that i knew was an annoying task that not many would willingly take on. i didnt ask for a admin spot or anything, but if i dont even receive the simple respect of being a fellow contributor, ill just erase my useless info, so someone else can get the points. i have been going out of my way to figure out all the numbers i needed to prove to u that the prices are set and can be figured out by putting them through an equation as long as one price is known and u talk down to me like what ur saying is common knowledge, well i missed that meeting. if you did not want an answer like this you should not have messaged me like an employee.. ur not my boss, there is no contact. its just a bunch of guys sitting around at computers, myself included. should u decide to ban my IP for my acts of "debauchery and rebellion" it will only go to prove my point of a desperate cling to power.. otherwise leave me to my business and ill possibly consider going through with my earlier plans of filling out all the prices reletively soon. _|- Shopkeep Cid -|_ user:bboyCID 03:20, January 29, 2013 (UTC) i need some assistance Hey Balagog gro-Nolob, i just posted a blog that i could use your help with, is there a way people can post pictures onto others blogs? DRIADOS_NinjaPenguin " I'm the most dangerous animal " 07:44, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Troll Here's one: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/27.110.174.240 Knightblade reported this one to me. Well I can't do anything about it :) AeonsLegend (contact me) 13:43, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Return of the trol Return of the trol'l*' And here we go : http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/184.8.103.56 AeonsLegend (contact me) 08:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Vote for Dragon's Dogma Hello Balagog, Help the Dragon's Dogma wikia community make the top 10 list for "Top Ten Dragon-Themed Games". Feel free to post a vote for Dragon's Dogma HERE. Dragon's Dogma Admin 11:23, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Issues with Redirect When I was newer to the Wiki, I made a correction that in hindsight was not a good idea. I renamed a page for an item that does not exist to the name of a similar item that does exist. I have since found the "Candidates for Deletion" category and know to use that if the situation occurs again. The current problem is that Ghost Strategy Vol. 1-2 gets redirected to the Griffin Strategy Vol. 2 page, which might cause some confusion if someone is actually looking for one of the Ghost Tactics ''(items that do exist) pages. Is it possible to delete the instruction to redirect or fix it so that it does not autofill in the search field when you type in ''Ghost? Even changing the redirect instruction to take you to the Ghost Tactics Vol. 1 page would be better than what is happening now. Another page with the same issue is Cockatrice Strategy Vol. 1-2 which redirects to the Chimera Strategy Vol. 1 page when selected from the Search autofill. If it can't be deleted then it should redirect to the Cockatrice Strategy Vol. 1. Lastly, Category:From A Different Sky does not appear as a top result when using the search field to look for From a Different Sky. It might be helpful if this page: From a Different Sky could redirect to the Category:From A Different Sky page. ETA: Thank you for making these updates. BarrelHornet3 (talk) 00:11, August 17, 2013 (UTC)